1. Field
The field relates to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display device is a display device using a plasma display panel for displaying characters or images by using plasma generated by a gas discharge.
The plasma display device drives by dividing a frame into a plurality of subfields each having a weight value, and displays a grayscale by a combination of weight values of subfields in which a display operation is generated among the plurality of subfields.
A plurality of light emitting cells are initialized during a reset period of each subfield, and light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells among the plurality of light emitting cells are selected by an address discharge during an address period of each subfield.
Each light emitting cell is sustain discharged during a sustain period of each subfield so that images are displayed.
In general, to initialize a wall charge during the reset period, after a voltage of a scan electrode is gradually increased to a predetermined voltage (e.g., Vset voltage), the voltage of the scan electrode is gradually decreased to a predetermined voltage (e.g., Vnf voltage). While the voltage of the scan electrode is gradually decreased, a positive voltage is applied to a sustain electrode by turning on a switch that is connected between a power source for supplying a positive voltage and a sustain electrode. However, when the switch is turned on, much current flows to the sustain electrode, and significant electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.